Una Importante Lección
by bruneli12
Summary: Las Tortugas, Abril, Karai, Venus y Mely accidentalmente cambian de cerebros y deberán regresar a la normalidad antes de que Splinter se de cuenta pero claro, aprenderán una gran lección (es mi primer one-shot, denle una oportunidad), (basado en TMNT 2012), (contiene a Venus de Milo), (el one-shot es idea original de nina14j yo solo escribí)


**Bien antes que nada aquí esta el one-shot que les prometí sin mencionar que es mi primero pero sobre todo le doy mil gracias a nina14j que me dio esta idea y me dejo usar a su personaje enserio mil gracias y espero que les guste el one-shot empecemos:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen tampoco el OC Mely Kwanson

Una Importante Lección:

Días antes …..

-Chicos no puedo concentrarme si están gritando por todos lados ¡quiero ver Héroes Espaciales!- dijo Leo algo enojado intentando ver su programa favorito

-lo siento Leo pero … ¡Rafa trata de matarme!- dijo Mikey mientras trataba de correr de Rafa por toda la guardia

-¡ya veras Mikey esto te pasa por tocar mis revistas de Ninja Moderno!- grito Rafa muy molesto

-chicos deberían pensar lo que dijo el Maestro Splinter: Es mejor apreciar a nuestros seres queridos que a los objetos- dijo Venus en posición de meditación intentando meditar

-mira Venus ahorita no estoy de ganas por escuchar los recordatorios de Splinter, pero gracias- dijo Rafa para que después continuara persiguiendo a Mikey, Venus solo rodó los ojos y continuo con su meditación

-chicos pueden guardar más silencio intento crear mas retro-mutágeno- dijo Donnie saliendo de su laboratorio con un frasco de mutágeno que estaba a la mitad pero en eso paso Mikey alado del frasco que accidentalmente callo al suelo pero claro, Mikey no lo toco

-¡QUE HICISTE MIKEY! ¡Sabes cuanto me toma hacer el retro-mutágeno!- grito Donnie bastante enojado y furioso

-¡¿que esta pasando aquí, por que tanto alboroto?!- dijo Splinter saliendo de su habitación

-eh, nada Sensei ¡lo único que quería era cinco minutos de silencio para ver Héroes Espaciales! ¡ya que es muy estresante ser el líder a veces! ¡solo quisiera CINCO MINUTOS!- grito Leo resaltando sus palabras

-¿¡tu crees intrépido líder!?, ¡a ti Mikey casi nunca te saca de quicio!- grito Rafa hacia Leo

-¡pues tal vez si me tomaran más enserio, tal vez no los sacaría tanto de quicio!- grito enfadado Mikey

-¡pues a mi me harías un gran favor a mi Mikey, Nadie sabe lo difícil que es ser el genio del equipo!- Los chicos seguían discutiendo y Venus solo se limito a suspirar

-hombres…-

-¡basta todos ustedes, necesitan una lección para saber que tan difícil es el trabajo de cada uno!- dijo Splinter levantado la voz

-de acuerdo Sensei apreciaremos más el trabajo de cada uno- respondió Rafa con mala gana y Splinter solo suspiro volvió a irse al dojo

Actualidad…..

Donnie estaba tratando de trabajar en paz para hacer una maquina que tenía en mente pero entonces entro Abril a saludar a Donnie

-hola Donnie como estas- dijo Abril

-ho-hola Abril- respondió

pero justo en ese momento entro Mikey

-hola ¿que están haciendo?- pregunto Mikey

-nada, Mikey- respondieron Abril y Donnie al mismo tiempo

-hola chicos- dijo Mely entrando al laboratorio

-hola Mely- respondieron todos

después empezaron a entrar todas las demás tortugas y Karai (incluyendo a Venus)

-¿y que estas haciendo Donnie?- pregunto Mely

-estoy creando una nueva maquina-

-¿y para que sirve este botón?- pregunto apunto de apretar un botón

-¡no Mikey!- grito Donnie pero ya era demasiado tarde por que Mikey ya había presionado el botón y la maquina formulo un especie de rayo que le dio a todos los chicos y quedaron inconscientes

Un Rato Despues…..

-¿chi….cos?- dijo la morena tratando de levantarse

-Mely, ¿eres tu?- pregunto Mikey

-claro que lo soy Mikey ¿cuantas Mely Kwanson conoces?- pregunto Mely sarcástica

-ehhmm solo tu pero es que luces… diferente-

-¿yo?, ¿por qué tu traes la mascara de Rafa?-

-mejor solo ve tus manos-

-¿qué?- dijo Mely

entonces Mely vio sus manos pero ahora solo tenia tres grandes dedos verdes y Mely solo se dedico a soltar un grande grito

-¡ahhhh! ¡soy una tortuga mutante!-

-corrección: tu estas en mi cuerpo- dijo Venus detrás de Mely pero al parecer Venus estaba en el cuerpo de Mely

-¡Venus! ¡¿Que estas haciendo en mi cuerpo?!-

-y yo que se, ¿¡que haces tu en mi cuerpo!?-

-¡Donnie!- gritaron las dos en dirección a Donnie que estaba un poco mareado

-¡Donnie!, ¡tienes que arreglar esto y rapido!- dijo Venus sacudiendo a Donnie

(N/A: voy a poner el nombre de los personajes normal pero ahora tienen diferentes cuerpos)

-yo..no soy….Donnie soy Leo- dijo Leo que aparentemente estaba en el cuerpo de Donnie y después de la sacudida que le dieron estaba mas mareado

-entonces si tu no eres Donnie, ¿quién es Donnie?- dijo Mely

-por aquí- dijo Donnie levantando su mano pero ahora el estaba en el cuerpo de Leo

-¡Donnie, tienes que arreglar esto ahora!- dijo Venus sacudiendo a Donnie otra vez

-Mely, ¿segura que eres tu?, ese comportamiento me lo esperaría de Venus no de ti- dijo Donnie recuperándose

-¡no soy Mely soy Venus!- grito Venus un poco enojada

-hay si y yo soy Leo- dijo Donnie sarcástico

-de echo si- dijo Venus enseñándole un espejo a Donatello y el solo grito

-¡ahhh!, ¡Soy Leo!-

-¡oye!- dijo Leo enojado

-pero esperen, si ustedes dos (señalando a Venus y a Mely) intercambiaron cuerpos, Leo y yo intercambiamos cuerpos, ¿con quien intercambiaron Karai, Abril, Rafa y Mikey- dijo Donnie

-eso lo respondo yo- sonó la voz de Karai pero no provenía la voz de Karai si no de Abril y ella tenía los brazos cruzados

-Karai ¿que haces en el cuerpo de Abril?, esperen eso sonó raro- dijo Leo

-no, lose pero será mejor que lo arreglen rápido me siento como un parquecito rosa y amarillo- dijo Karai molesta

-¡oye!, y crees que yo me siento bien me veo como una autentica bruja- dijo Abril enfadada

-mira princesa si tienes problemas con mi apariencia ahora es tu problema- dijo Karai molesta haciendo que Abril se molestara más

-¡ahhhhhhh!- un grito los saco a todos de quicio y parecía que el grito venia de Rafa pero más bien venia el grito del cuerpo de Mikey

-¡aahhhhh! Ahora soy feo y deforme- dijo Rafa viendo que ahora el estaba en el cuerpo de Mikey

-¡oye!- dijo Mikey enojado pero ahora Mikey estaba en el cuerpo de Rafa

-¡Mikey regrésame mi cuerpo AHORA MISMO!- dijo Rafa realmente molesto agarrando a Mikey

Todos ya estaban empezando a discutir otra vez asta que Mely hizo un fuerte silbido que se escucho en todo el laboratorio

-bien chicos creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que cambiamos de cuerpos así que ya dejemos de discutir y pongámonos a trabajar, quien esta conmigo- dijo Mely poniendo su mano y después todos pusieron su mano pero justo en ese momento entraron Casey y Irma

-hola chicos como están… ¿interrumpimos algo?- dijo Casey viendo que todos ponían sus manos juntas y después Los chicos , Mely, Venus, Karai y Abril le explicaron a Irma y Casey lo que había pasado

-entonces ¿cuál es el plan?- pregunto Casey después de oír toda la historia

-pues lo que necesito para arreglar la maquita es un artefacto que solo se encuentra en el TCRI- dijo Donnie

-pues que estamos esperando vamos al TCRI- dijo Venus lista

-pero esperen chicos, que tal si Splinter nos descubre- dijo Leo

-no se preocupen chicos yo me quedare a entretener a Splinter- dijo Irma

-gracias Irma- contestaron todos juntos

Cerca del TCRI…

Todos estaban corriendo lo mas rápido que podían pero Abril se estaba quedando atrás

-que pasa Abril ¿por que te quedas atrás?- pregunto Donnie a Abril

-es esta armadura, apenas si puedo correr, ¿cómo es que tu puedes luchar eh?- pregunto un poco molesta a Karai

-esa será una historia para otro día- respondió Karai como si le molestara la pregunta

ya que estaban cerca del TCRI vino un grupo de Kraang y el clan del pie y obviamente los Kraang querían a Abril y el clan del pie a Karai así que ellas dos se pusieron a pelear junto con Casey mientras los demás iban al TCRI

Dentro del TCRI…..

-Muy bien chicos este es el plan Donnie, Venus y Mely van a ir a buscar el artefacto que necesita Donnie- dijo Leo

-entendido Leo- digiero Donnie y Mely

-Rafa, Mikey y yo vamos a vigilar el perímetro para que no venga ningún Kraang- dijo Leo y cada quien se puso es sus posiciones

Con Mely, Donnie y Venus…..

Donnie, Mely y Venus tecleaban unas cosas en una gran computadora Kraang pero parecía que Donnie no encontraba exactamente lo que buscaba

-chicas voy a buscar en otra habitación, sigan viendo si pueden encortar información- dijo Donnie yéndose a otra parte para buscar información sobre el artefacto que necesitaba

-de acuerdo Donnie- dijo Mely

Paso un rato y Mely y Venus no hablaban así que Mely decidió hablar

-Venus ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Mely

-dime- dijo Venus

-ahora que eres ciertamente humana…¿qué desearías hacer si fueras humana?- le pregunto Mely

-mhhh…..creo que me gustaría trabajar con Murakami-san, luego me gustaría ir a las olimpiadas a jugar cualquier deporte y luego me gustaría ir a American Idol a cantar…- iba a continuar Venus pero Mely la interrumpió

-oye enserio tienes sueños muy extraños- le dijo Mely a Venus

-si tengo sueños muy….¡oye!- dijo Venus

-jejje, solo estoy bromeando y por cierto tener solo tres dedos- dijo Mely enseñando sus ahora tres dedos

-si lo se es algo difícil tener solo tres dedos pero….te acostumbras- dijo Venus pero en ese momento apareció Donnie con una USB

-¡chicas!, ya tengo el artefacto que necesitaba ahora solo necesitamos volver a las alcantarillas y poner fin a este problema- dijo Donnie orgulloso

-¡muy bien Donnie!, vamos por los demás- dijo Mely

Donnie, Venus y Mely fueron por los demás y todos salieron del TCRI para ir a buscar

En Donde estaban Karai, Casey y Abril…..

Las tortugas iban buscando a Karai, Casey y Abril y los encontraron pero Karai y Abril se veían exhaustas y Casey se veía medio dormido

-¿qué les paso?- les pregunto Donnie a Abril y Karai

-te diré lo que paso flacucho, es muy irritante luchar como con cien de esos Kraang, ahora te entiendo princesa- dijo Karai hacia Abril

-gracias y por cierto es muy difícil luchar con muchos robopies- dijo Abril

-menos, mal que les ayude chicas- dijo Casey mariado

-¡¿Cuál "ayudarnos" Casey?!, si tuvimos que hacer todo el trabajo por que a ti te noquearon en toda la pelea- dijo Karai enojada

-bueno cambiando el tema…..¿tienen el artefacto?- les pregunto Abril a los chicos

-claro que lo tenemos- dijo Donnie sonriendo hacia Abril

-gracias al cielo, ahora vámonos- dijo Karai y todos se fueron a la alcantarilla

En la Alcantarilla…..

Donnie estaba tecleando en la maquina y luego puso la USB y la maquina empezó a hacer ruidos cuando de pronto se volvió a generar el rayo y la maquina funciono y todos volvieron a su cuerpo original

-¡yupiiii, estoy en mi cuerpo otra vez!- dijo Mikey feliz

-que bien, ya no soy feo y deforme- dijo Rafa

-¡oye!- dijo enojado Mikey

-en fin….¿quien quiere pizza?- pregunto Mely a todos

-¡yo!- dijeron todo

Todos iban saliendo del laboratorio para ir a comer pizza pero Splinter los detuvo e iba acompañado por Irma

-chicos…¿tienen algo que decirme?- dijo Splinter ciertamente enojado

-mhhh….no nada Sensei- dijo Leo nervioso

-¿enserio?, nada que tenga que ver con ¿intercambio de mentes?- dijo Splinter

-lo siento chicos estábamos jugando verdad o reto y tuve que decir la verdad- dijo Irma susurrando a los chicos

-veo que aprendieron su lección o ¿no?- les pregunto Splinter a todos

-si Sensei- dijeron todos unidos pero esta vez era cierta es respuesta

-bueno, ya que aprendieron la lección pueden ir a comer pizza- dijo Splinter y se fue y todos ya se iban a comer pizza pero Venus dijo

-ahorita los alcanzo chicos- dijo Venus y ella, sin que nadie se diera cuenta saco sus audífonos se los puso, saco su t-phone y empezó a cantar

-_libre soy, libre soy…..el frío es parte también de mi-_

Fin

**Bueno espero que a nina14j le aya gustado y a ustedes también y como verán puse a Venus pero obviamente no es de mi propiedad pero bueno dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós**


End file.
